What In The World Would I Do Without You
by ScaliaFics94
Summary: BELLAMY X CLARKE one-shot: 5x04 - Clarke watches as Bellamy kisses Echo and continues to watch as he protects her with his life. May be cheesy but idgaf


The songs for this one-shot are Steve Jablonsky - The Art of War & Shiny Toy Guns - If I Lost You

CLARKE'S POV:

Octavia clutched her brother's face in what looked like a loving embrace but the words that came out of her mouth were anything but. "If you go against my word again then you go against wonkru, then you become an enemy of wonkru. You become an enemy of me."

I watched in silence from a few away. Her and I had a semi complicated relationship but I did know that in that moment I wanted to throttle her, which wouldn't be wise with her cult army surrounding us.

She let him go only to stumble back into the sand.

Bellamy looked at me as if I had the answer to why his sister was so loveless. I wanted to promise that we'd get her back but things weren't looking in our favor. But we had time now to work through things. All the things that had been neglected before. Namely, the unspoken thing between us. I wanted it to be spoken.

I walked to him, about to say something when the rover pulled up. "Madi," I smiled.

He looked at it with a sliver of joy.

Madi jumped out of the car.

I ran to her and pulled her up into a tight hug.

She wrapped her arms around me. "Are you okay?"

Out of the corner of my eye I registered Echo running toward something. Or someone.

She ran into Bellamy's arms. She tilted her head for a kiss.

He embraced her for a kiss.

My smile fell away while my stomach dropped.

Madi's hand patted my arm. "Did you know about that?"

I looked down at her and tried to compose my disappointment. My head shook as my answer.

They pulled away and immediately took in Octavia's death glare.

Her and Bellamy were in a staring match, then she pushed forward with her sword ready. "Traitor!"

Echo readied herself for the fight it seemed like she knew was coming.

Bellamy put himself in front of her. "O, don't."

Octavia's eyes were devoid of respect for her brother. Her wrist spun her sword. "My fight isn't with you, older brother." She pointed her weapon at Echo. "Move."

Her soldiers closed in around them.

"No," Bellamy wasn't budging. He held his arms up protectively.

Seeing him fight for someone else that wasn't his sister or me was like a punch in the gut. What had I expected really? That he'd remain single and celibate up there forever? That he'd return and we'd pick things up where we left off? That he wouldn't lay his life on the line for anyone else on the numerous occasions he had for me?

There were weapons pointed at him from all angles.

My hand went to my gun as my adrenaline spiked. "Octavia," I inched forward to take her attention off of Bellamy. "We can talk about this,"

She momentarily gave me her attention after I pulled the gun out and pointed it at her. A tiny smirk played on her lips. "I see the tables have turned,"

Bellamy glanced back at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Madi drew her gun with a quick speed.

Weapons were now aimed at all of us.

I drew my gun tucked into the back of my jeans. I took in our friends that now threatened our relationships based on their loyalty to a queen that had lead them down nothing but darkness. I watched Miller and Indra and Jackson point their weapons at us as if our lives didn't mean anything to them anymore.

"Have you learned nothing?" I demanded. "You've been killing each other for six years in the sake of saving the ideal of wonkru. You're finally free to chose differently and you're choosing to kill us? Why? Because Octavia said so?" I challenged.

"Clarke," Bellamy warned.

I stepped forward with my guns ready for action if need be. "None of you have a hand in this fight. So why don't you dial it down and back off before I let a round go in all of you,"

Bellamy cut his eye at me.

Octavia pointed her sword at me. "Are you offering to fight for her?"

Madi lined up her eyesight with Octavia.

Octavia seemed impressed by her. "Cute kid."

"I'll be even cuter if you don't back off,"

Octavia indulged her for a second. Her eyes narrowed between the two of us as if she figured something out and pointed her sword at Bellamy.

Madi and I both inched forward.

"Drop it," My voice loss all sense of amity. "Or I'll drop _you_."

I wasn't about to lose Bellamy. Not again.

Octavia took a step back. "Drop em nau," She looked around at her men and women.

Tentatively, their guns lowered under her command.

Ours didn't.

She looked at me. "This fight is between Echo and I, Bellamy can leave."

"If you think that's happening then think again," He looked over at Madi and I. "Get out of here."

Madi shook her head.

His eyes pleaded for me to come to my senses, grab her, and go.

My eyes screamed at him that I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't know if he could see past that at how bitter I was about him and Echo, but he didn't let on that he did.

"Do you two mind having this eye conversation at a later date?" Octavia demanded.

"The three of us can talk," He focused on her. "You, me, and Echo. Let's be done with the theatrics, O."

She considered it. "Because your my blood, I'll give you this one chance." Her eyes went to mine. "Only if Clarke realizes she's not your girlfriend anymore."

I stilled in place.

Bellamy looked back at me.

My gun shook in my hand while I tried to keep my emotions at bay, but the stinging of tears rushed me.

One of her men lunged for me.

I pulled the trigger without hesitation, a war cry left me as actual tears leaked from my eyes.

There was a moment of utter silence while everyone took in the act of war I committed.

Without having to be told the soldiers jumped into battle.

Echo had her sword ready.

Bellamy's eyes went to mine.

I threw him the extra gun, then shot one that charged me. I glanced down at Madi that dropped a few that headed for Bellamy without question.

Echo's sword clanked with Miller and Jackson's. It was two against one fighting for each other, but they didn't have the training she did.

Bellamy turned his attention on helping her.

I watched the two of them fight side by side. Caught up in my distraction, a very sharp blade pierced my side. I cried out in pain. My eyes looked down at the object stuck into me.

"Clarke!" Madi gunned down the man.

I swayed until I was on the a soft, hot bed of sand. The taste of metallic ran up my throat.

Madi hovered over me with tears in her eyes. "Clarke!" Her voice drowned out.

My gaze went to the sky.

Bellamy looked down at me with wide, worried eyes. He said something but his voice was muffled. His hands carefully touched around the injury.

I spit up some black blood and coughed painfully due to movement with the wound. My eyelids felt heavy.

He grabbed the side of my face in his big, warm hand. "Hey, don't do this to me. Stay awake. You're going to be okay."

Madi cried beside him.

"Keep your eyes open, listen to my voice." He insisted. "You're going to be okay."

Other hands carefully grabbed a hold of me. Everything was going in and out. The last thing I saw was Bellamy yelling at Octavia.

When I woke I felt groggily alive. I pieced together the events that lead to this. Everything hurt. My side. My head. My heart.

I took in my surroundings with heavy eyes. I was in my home only there were guards by the door. My wound was stitched and patched up nicely.

Madi was fast asleep while she sat beside my bed.

I nudged her awake. "Hey, sleepyhead."

She rubbed her eyes, then attacked me with a hug around my neck. "I was so scared we'd lose you."

I tried my best to reciprocate but it was hard to move my torso with the stitching and hostile pain. "I'm not going anywhere." I let her go. "What happened after I passed out?"

Remorse rolled off of her. "Monty and Harper brought you here. I stayed while Bellamy chewed Octavia a new one," Her excitement dwindled. "But as that happened someone killed Echo."

I blinked a few times. "What?"

She nodded. "He's pretty torn up about it."

A sigh left me. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

She didn't try to hide the truth. "See for yourself," She headed outside.

Bellamy came back in her place. He didn't look a hundred percent by any means. His hair sat all over his head, his eyes were puffy and thick with worry and loss. The closer he got the more his composure cracked.

I tried to sit up but bit back a groan.

"Don't strain yourself for me," He wiped at his eyes.

"Bell," I stared at him with heavy eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I swear."

Honestly, I was. Did I like that they had been together? Not even a little bit but that didn't mean I wanted her dead. He was clearly in pain and that had been the opposite of what I wanted.

He sat on the edge of my bed. "Don't. None of this was your fault." He stared off. "I'm just glad you're still here." He looked at me with miserable eyes. "If I lost you..." His hand went to mine and squeezed. "I can't lose you too,"

My head nodded. "You won't,"

He looked so afraid that I couldn't promise that.

"Come here," I refrained from moaning in pain when I scooted over.

He hesitated before lying down beside me.

My arms wrapped around him when he laid on his side with his back to me, I ignored the sharp sting of discomfort to comfort him. My hand pressed into his chest so he'd know that I was here.

It didn't take much for him to start crying again. His hand covered mine against his chest. The bed shook with his sobs.

Hearing him cry was something that I've never witnessed. It was ugly and heartbreaking. And despite his words, I felt incredibly guilty for causing some of it.

SIX MONTHS LATER

I tried to get away from his skilled hands as we hid under the sheets with the budding daylight lighting the scene, he mastered the art of tickling me when I didn't kiss him good morning in a timely fashion.

"Bellamy," I giggled.

He caught my hands. "You know the rules," He laughed at the fake threat in my eyes. "Am I supposed to be afraid?"

I flipped him over onto his back. I flipped my hair to one side as I tilted my head. "Very,"

His eyes said he was waiting for me to carry out my punishment.

My lips met his with a teasing tug until I deepened it.

He moved his hands up my body.

I pinned his wrists above him. A playful smirk worked my mouth.

"For the record, I'm very afraid." He joked but then flipped me back over and had me pinned. "I still expect my morning kiss, comply and this wouldn't happen every morning."

I tried not to laugh. "But it's so much fun," My hips opened and my legs wrapped around his waist.

His head shook. "I'm not a piece of meat, Princess. My body isn't open for business if you aren't willing to be emotionally available." He was in no way serious, but he liked to tease me as much as I liked to tease him.

My hand snaked free to smack his ass. "Wanna bet?" I tried not to laugh.

Our eyes locked, we both tried to keep a straight face, but the pressures of our ridiculous morning routine broke us. We laughed together.

He fell into me, his hand cupped my face, then his mouth hovered a breath away from mine. "Bet,"

My mouth fell open.

He laughed in response.

My hands tickled him viscously.

He could dish it out but couldn't take. "Uncle," He cried between his laughter.

I relented when I felt he had enough.

He fell into place beside me. He gazed at me lovingly for all five seconds before he said, "Come here."

I backed into him for one of the best parts of my day. I snuggled in tight and relaxed as he held me closely.

"I love you," He said into my ear.

"I know," I said smugly.

He tilted my head back. "You better know," His lips pressed into mine for what would've been a weak-kneed kiss had we not been lying down already.

I twisted around, my lips held onto his when he tried to pull away. I laughed into it due to his confusion.

He smiled. His words were mumbled, but I knew they were along the lines of 'You gotta let me go'.

I did momentarily so he could breathe, then I was back showing him how much I loved him with my mouth on his.

His hand spread across my stomach with the hint given. His other hand held my neck.

We kissed and didn't stop until there was life growing inside of me and I was Mrs. Clarke Griffin-Blake.


End file.
